Hiddenstar
"Character's mostknown quote" Hiddenstar '''is a tall, slender, delicate-mawed tomcat with light, soft, brindled fur. He has a genuinely golden complexion, and has intelligent yet sweet emerald-green eyes. He has a long tail, and has thin, strong legs. One of his ears has a noticeable notch in it, and he has a thin scar that cuts across his left eye, causing him to be blind in one of his eyes. Despite this, it's not very noticeable that he can't see through one of his eyes. '''Hiddenstar smells like soft, delicate chamomile flowers. Hiddenkit 'insert relevance. (made for prophecy? explain creation / relevance thus far) History ''Marigoldstar's reign '''Hiddenstar's first debut was during Marigoldstar's '''reign,' and took place only a few weeks before the events of the '''RS v. FS' war. His first ever scene consisted of him entering the healer's den after smelling blood. He was able to meet Crowdusk and Swiftfoot, both being cats who he didn't know very well. Wanting to help but not exactly knowing what he was doing, Hiddenstar was able to listen to what Crowdusk told him about herbs, and managed to sloppily, yet successfully help Swiftfoot. Being relieved that he was able to help, Hiddenstar, being Hiddenflame at the time was able to notice that Crowdusk had an underbelly wound in which he was ignoring, causing the bengal to insist that he helped him. After talking Crowdusk into letting him at least help, he managed to cover his wound up with cobwebs and marigold, and while doing this, Crowdusk thanks him and admits that most cats don't help him because he's difficult to work with, which Hiddenstar dismisses, telling the other guard that he certainly isn't hard to work with, stating that he seems to be a good cat. RS v. FS Shortly before the full fledged war between both bickering clans, Hiddenstar slowly grows closer to Crowdusk, all while making friends with other cats at the same time. For a while, he seemed to slightly deny the idea of a relationship, but as the moons went by, he found himself falling in love with Crowdusk at the age of nineteen moons. After going for a brisk walk in the clan's territory, Hiddenstar returns with flowers for Crowdusk, only to realize that Mintwhisker is speaking to him, which causes a small level of insecurity to sweep his body. He ends up sheepishly leaving the flowers on the ground, before leaving for a moonlit walk, wanting to escape his envy of Mintwhisker. Convinced that he can't really compete against the other tomcat, Hiddenstar spends the night by a small glade, wanting to have time to reassess his feelings. After finally deciding how he feels, Hiddenstar approaches Crowdusk the next morning with a new bouquet of dried herbs and lush flowers, and asks him to be his mate. Crowdusk says yes, and the two new mates are able to spend the rest of the day together. After the confession, tensions rise within the clan as a litter is born to Karma, a friend of Marigoldstar who joined the clan. The seers, Mooneyes and Maplepaw '''are able to forsee the danger that they will bring. The kits are known as '''Featherkit,' Yarrowkit', and Redkit. '''The kits are seen as cursed beings who will eventually destroy the clans with malicious intents, but Hiddenstar is unaware of this due to it being kept hidden. Quickly after this, war breaks out among the two clans, being a war in which Hiddenstar attends. The clan is ambushed in their own camp, and Hiddenstar manages to attack Tinystep, a warrior of the clan of rippling streams. He eventually sees Gooseshine, another enemy of the clan attack one of his clanmates, causing him to tackle the other male to the ground, only for the heir of the clan, Flarepath to stop him, breaking his leg. Hiddenstar manages to badly wound Flarepath, but Gooshine escapes unharmed. Quickly after the battle ends, Hiddenstar has trouble walking, and ends up leaning on Crowdusk's shoulder to safely reach the healer's den. Following the birth and the brawl, Marigoldstar slowly begins to strangely lose lives, stirring tension among the cats who are aware. Crowdusk, being one of Marigoldstar's most loyal guards is told to keep it a secret, whereas Hiddenstar once more is unaware of the lurking threats in the clan. After the leader is stripped down to her second life, Crowdusk begins to grow anxious during night-watch, and Hiddenstar wakes up in the middle of the night to check on him. The cats speak for a while, and the pair finally decides on leaving camp for a calm stroll together. During their stroll, Hiddenstar and Crowdusk hear a kitten cry out for help, and manage to find '''Littlekit and her brother Minnowkit. WIP Friendships / Relationships Crush: Friendships: Enemies: Crowdusk Tansystar Fallenhollow Orchidkit Specklelight Cypressclaw Duskbramble Sprucesun Crimsonfang Littlekit Dewpaw Minnowkit Littlepaw Hailfire Hollyfrost Winterdawn Hollowstrike Buck Coral Rey Polarfrost Skills / Faults * maybe theyre a fast learner? good at reparing dens? fighting? you decide what to put here i guess. Detailed Family Tree Cat's full family tree. Mother: Adoptive Mother: Father: Adoptive Father: Brothers: Sisters: Mate: Kits: Adoptive Kits: Aunts: Uncles: Nieces: Nephews: Cousins: Grandmother: Grandfather: Backstory 'Cat's '''backstory. put down the cat's backstory, the one you made up for them. if clan born, you can just write that. if something happened off-screen, it can be listed here. like the cat's kithood if the were introduced as an apprentice. Theme Song / Voice Theme Song: (put song name and artist here. underneath put down the link to the song. very convenient!) Voice: (voice actor you like?) Trivia * ''Hiddenstar's original guard name was going to be Brackenflame, before his creator changed it to Hiddenflame. * Hiddenstar was originally meant to be a background character, but swiftly grew in development in less than two months. * Hiddenstar shares a similar appearance to Impala, one of his owner's old characters that was used in stories, and was also a bengal. * Hiddenstar is described to be an incredibly swift, agile creature who is better at speed-induced combat than usual combat. If scouts had existed during Marigoldstar's reign, he would've been a scout instead of a guard. * No matter where he goes, Hiddenstar always carries a single yerba mansa flower in his pelt- along with one flower from the flowercrown that Littlepaw made him. He still keeps the butterfly that she gave him underneath his and Crowdusk's nest. * Hiddenstar is canonly known to be afraid of water and heights, along with losing those he loves. He isn't afraid of snakes, harsh weather, or the unknown. * If he stresses to an unhealthy extent, Hiddenstar is more prone to diseases and migraines. '' * ''Specklelight seemed to be angrily disappointed when she figured out that Hiddenstar wasn't named Hiddenlight after her. * Monarch butterflies are used as symbolism towards Hiddenstar due to his delicate build and sweet personality. * While most bengal cats have browner fur, Hiddenstar has a bright shade of gold as his fur color due to how much time he spends in the sun. '' * ''Hiddenstar is not a pure-blooded clan cat, and part of his DNA consists of rouge / outsider blood. Victims *None Quotes "Littlekit? L-Littlekit?!? please... don't.... don't go..." - Hiddenstar to Littlekit, after her neck is snapped. ''"What?!? That's not true!" '' - Hiddenstar to Specklelight during a future scene. Character Pixels im still trying to figure out how this works. if we end up going with drawn designs, they'll be put here. this part will be deleted once i get frusturated enough with it lmao.Category:Main Article Category:Detailed History Category:Detailed Family Tree Category:Personality and Relationships Category:Trivia